Talk:Creed Armor +2 Set
removed from main page: "** That's probably big bullshit. Its more like 1% for 2 pieces 2% for 3 pieces 3% for 4 pieces and 5% for full set." this statement offers no facts, and the poster offers nothing but speculation, and not facts. Also added Verification to set bonus until a confirmation of set proc rate is brought up. --Grabelli 15:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but my speculation is based on many test for other 5/5 (including my own for nin and mnk) and most of them are 1: 0% 2: 1% 3: 2% 4: 3% 5: 5% the 25% info on main has also no proof and its mad stupid and its still on main page... In a movie showing Ochain in action the PLD had full af3+2 and in full page of chat log there was only 1 proc of set bonus. That would confirm my "speculation" to be much more a fact then 25% posted by some idiot. Please note the fact that I also added verification to it for testing. its better to instead of saying "this is bullshit" on a page right on the front to edit it with a verification. I didn't feel the need to change the 25% at the time, because it looked to me like you may have just had 2 pieces and thought that that was how it went. The word "probably" is what did it for me. Anyways, if you've tested the set, and believe its around 5%, its better form to just erase the 25% and say "testing shown to be approx x%". I will switch this myself and keep Verification on there, just to see if someone comes with accurate numbers. A solid parse posted here in this discussion, or a link to further testing would be awesome to show your findings. --Grabelli 05:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Enhances Fast Cast Effect". Reprisal recast on a 90PLD/NIN wearing only the Armet +2 was 2:56. This is consistent with a 2.5% reduction in recast, which means the fast cast(casting time) value is 5%. Furthermore, recast wearing only a Fast cast+5 champion's galea was also 2:56, confirming the fast cast value. Regarding the Set bonus absorb rate. As much as I'd love a 25% absorb rate, my personal testing on 3/5 of the set showed vastly different results. Out of 2014 hits taken, I had only 36 absorb procs. Putting the absorb rate at about 1.7%. I think someone misplaced a decimal when they tested this. I'm not gonna change anything till i have large test sample on all levels of the set bonus, but 15% on 3/5 is definitely not right. Maybe, (wishful thinking) the 3/5 stage of the set bonus is broken. But I doubt it. 25% Sounded too good to be true, and probably is. Martel on Ragnarok--Vagrantdragoon 05:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Gauntlets "Shield defense bonus" effect. Has anyone tested the amount of damage absorbtion the gloves add to Shield Defense Bonus? Damage absorbed Got the full +2 set a couple of months back and have been playing around with it to see how useful it can be. I haven't seen it mentioned but to put some information out there. I have witnessed it abosorb TP attacks and damage from enspell attacks still trying it out on magic attacks so I will not confirm at this time i have pictures if theres any questions. Just ran a test against mandies. Not counted it out bc. it is utterly pathetic. My guesstimate is at about 1-2% for the whole set of +2. Just plain not worth it! Another one of those.... Thank you SE!!! Aphugel 02:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC)